Don't forget me
by Sorrynotpostinghereanymore
Summary: Takes place in an au where Don't Starve never happened! The whole Don't Starve gang find each other in a small town and become close friends for life. Contains WillowXWilson, WigfridXWebber, and WilliamXCharlie!
1. They are all connected

Wilson was silently writing in his work journal at his small desk in his little shack of a home in the middle of the woods, which for him, is as normal as it gets. He really loves his privacy, so having a small house on the outskirts of a town is really nice for him, but he has to leave every now and then. Mainly for food, toilet paper, and other household items because wether he liked it or not, he was still human.

And unfortunately, this is one of those days. What Wilson does, is that he drives into town and buys tons of food and other necessities so then he doesn't have to go back a lot. Even though he doesn't out of his home a lot, doesn't mean he likes it. Wilson is an awkward man, and he knows it, it's not really something he's proud of.

He slowly ended his work, got up from his seat, and regretingly walked down the stairs, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left the comfort of his home.

OoOoO

" _So, where are we stopping again?_ " Wigfrid asked, getting bored of being on a stupid train.

"Wolfgang not no name, but know it is close." Wolfgang said.

Wigfrid, Wolfgang, Webber, and Wess were on a train going to another town for the traveling circus that they worked for. Wigfrid wasn't really a circus preformer, but when the owner offered her money and the promise of plenty of cheering fans, she was in. Plus, she had always been real good friends with Wolfgang ever since she met him at one of her shows a long while back. Since then, she's made real good friends with Wess and especially Webber.

"We think that this ride is taking too long." Webber said, agreeing with Wigfrid.

She smiled at him, " _At least someone here doesn't think that riding isn't the best thing since toilet paper._ "

The three turned to Wess, who was happily looking out the window, turned to them and shrugged innocently.

"We think that we have to up our game though, we heard there is going to be some kind of magic show in the town we are going to." Webber warned.

" _Ahh good! I could use a little competition, it helps people relize how good I truely am._ " Wigfrid said proudly.

Webber gave her a confused look.

" _I mean,_ _ **we**_ _, how good_ _ **we**_ _are_!" Wigfrid corrected.

Webber smiled at her.

"Wolfgang thinks that we have nothing to worry about, our act is one of the best!" Wolfgang said.

Wess nodded happily and proudly.

"We can over come anything!" Webber said happily.

The four people continued to pump each other up until they got to the small town that was about ten minutes away.

OoOoO

"Willow! Can you please put the books on the cart away?" Winkerbottom loud-whispered to her intern.

Willow nodded to her boss and started to do her job. She had recently moved to this town to start a new life away from her pyromanic habits, and Winkerbottom offered her a job because she belives that everyone diserves a second chance. Since then, Willow had been obediantly working for her only friend and the only person in the town who knew about her fire crazy mind. The idea was keeping Willow's mind off of fire, and so far it had been working fairly well.

Winkerbottom, just wanted to help and since she was distant from her family and didn't have any friends, she enjoyed having Willow around. Winkerbottom dispite looking mean at first, she was really a sweet old woman and Willow was really sweet but looked and sometimes acted mean toward new people. Due to this, Winkerbottom and Willow had a but in common when it comes to interacting with people.

But besides Winkerbottom Willow really didn't know anyboby in the town. Whenever she went out, she alway avoided eye contact from everyone around her. She didn't feel the need to make anymore friend out of the blue like that, she figured if someone wanted to be her friend, they'll say something.

OoOoO

Wilson was almost done with his shopping, he had already picked up some robot parts for something he's working on, and now he was food shopping. His cart was already about half-way full, but it didn't help that he still needed more food. Wilson kept going down isle by isle, picking up food by food, almost zombie like. As Wilson was walking down the isles he started to here some yelling from one of the isles near him.

He walked to the isle where the noise was coming from. A muscular man was yelling at a twenty some years old women for accidently running into him.

"I-I'm sorry, I w-was i-in a rush..." the women pleaded.

"Oh yeah! That's what they all say!" the man yelled.

Wilson immediatly felt bad for the women and before he could reason himself out of it he walked up to the man and said, "Hey! It was obviously an accident, let it go!"

"Or what!?" the man chanllenged.

Wilson gulped, he wasn't a fighter and the man seemed very strong. But before the man could paint the floor with Wilson's blood, the manager of the store walked up to the man with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to ask you to leave!" the manager asked.

"Leave!?" the man yelled.

"Yes, or I will call the cops to make you leave!" the manager tested.

The man grunted and silently left the store angerly.

The manager turned to the women, "I'm sorry ma'm, are you alright?"

She nodded and the manager nodded back and left her with Wilson.

"Thanks." she said quielty to Wilson.

"Huh?" he asked, turning his gaze to her.

"Ya know, thanks for helping me."

"Oh, sure!" he said proudly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Wilson." he said, "And you are?"

"Willow." she said shyly.

"Well, Miss Willow it's a pleasure to make your accentance!" Wilson bowed.

Willow giggled, "Gee, thanks!"

"My pleasure, just being a gentleman!" he replied.

"Well, I'll see ya around Wilson!" she said, waving good bye.

"Good bye, Willow." he waved back.

As the two seperated they started to relize how much they made each other's crappy day.

OoOoO

Woodie was happily whistling too himself as he drove home from another day of work. He was a lumberjack who took pride in his work, he cut down trees in the forest just off the edge of town, and was returning home from another great day. Just as he was reaching into the heart of the town, his little brother called.

"Hiyya Dan!" he said into the phone.

" _Hey Woodie! You remember about tomorrow, right?_ " Dan asked on the other side of the line.

"Of course! Wendy is comen' over tomorrow at four, have food and the house ready by then!"

" _Great! You do remember!_ "

"Of course I'd remember seeing my little niece! I'm even taken' the day off to do to some house clean'n!" Woodie replied proudly to his brother.

" _That's great! Thanks a lot for looking after while Susan and I go on our trip._ " Dan thanked.

"Anythin' for you Dan!" Woodie said.

" _I'll talk to you later!_ " Dan said.

"Bye!" Woodie said, and clicked the 'Hang Up' button on his phone.

Woodie sighed and thought, _It will be nice to have Wendy over, I haven't seen her in awhile._

He was just hoping she's doing better than the last time that he saw her, it was when she was eight, at her twin sister Abigail's funeral.

OoOoO

 _Almost there..._ Wilson thought as he put the finishing touch on his project, he had spent countless hours on it. He always wanted to make this project and turn it from just an idea to a reality.

"And... done!" Wilson happily exclaimed.

" **SYSTEMS TURNED ON** " the robot said.

"Finally after two years, project WX-78 is now finished!" Wilson proclaimed triumphantly.

OoOoO

 **I really like the beginning of this story so far, and I hope that you liked it! Please review if you liked it, have suggestions, or criticisms.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-The Baagel Child**


	2. Interactions

" _Finally, freash air!_ " Wigfrid proclaimed as soon as she stepped off the train.

"We thought it was a little cramped in there too." Webber said getting off after Wigfrid.

"Wolfgang thinks you guys are over reacting." he said getting off, Wess right behind him.

" _Whatever and besides, my acting is great!_ " she said proudly.

Wess and Wolfgang rolled their eyes and Webber nodded happily, "We think you are a good actor too!"

"Thanks Webber! At least someone here reconizes that."

Webber blushed as the group walked to the circus grounds to set up and get ready for their first performance.

OoOoO

"Wendy!"

"Uncle Woodie!" Wendy said as she ran up to her uncle giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see ya doll!" Woodie said after they pulled apart.

Woodie saw his brother waving from the car 'good bye' right before he left his daughter in his care.

"I'm going to go get my things from the driveway!" Wendy said as she darted away to get her stuff.

"I have an idea, after dinner why don't we go see a circus that's in town!" Woodie offered when she got back and they walked into his house.

"That sounds wonderful!" Wendy said.

"Alright, well why don't I show you to your room?" Woodie said.

OoOoO

Wilson was proud, extremely proud. He isn't the most sucessful scientist, so this was a huge accomplishment. He had made a robot butler from scratch, and that is unbelivable for him. Plus, he liked someone to talk to, even if it was a robot. But, he wasn't one to dwell on the past, and he needed a new project, so he decided to go to the library.

As he pulled his car into a parking spot, he thought of several ideas, but none of them satified him. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he usually just likes to roam around looking at several kinds of books, and an idea usually comes to Wilson got into the building he picked an isle and stuck with it, looking carefully at each and every book, trying to think of something good and worth the time and effort.

He was looking through the bookshelf and he was being so silent that Willow, who was pushing a cart filled with books, almost ran into him.

"Oh! So sorry-" she stopped herself after relizing who she was speaking to, "Wilson?"

He looked up at her, "Willow? What are you doing here?"

"I work here." she said.

"But I've never seen you here before." Wilson implied.

Willow could feel her face get hot, "I just recently moved."

"Oh..." Wilson said in thought.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm trying to find ideas for a new project, you see, I'm a scientist and I just finished my last project." he said proudly.

"Oh cool! What were you working on?"

"I made a bulter robot." he replied.

Her eyes widend, "You made a robot!? That's amazing!"

Wilson smiled, he really loved how she was intrested in his creation, "Why thank you Willow!"

She smiled back at him and he got a bright idea.

"You want to see it?"

"What?" she asked.

"The robot? You can see it if you'd like?" he offered.

"Really!? I'd love to, but it would have to be after work." she said.

"That's alright, when does your shift end?"

"At six." Willow said.

"I'll meet you back here at six, and I could take you too my house so you can see my robot, and maybe we can have some dinner." he said.

"That sound wonderful!" Willow said, trying to not shout.

"I'll see you then!" he said as he went back to scanning the bookselfs.

She nodded and left him to do his work.

Willow was smiling uncontrollablly, _I can't belive this, I made a friend!_

She had never been invited to someone's house ever, so all she could do was watch the clock and wait impationtly. Meanwhile, Wilson scanned the bookshelfs but he just couldn't focus, he was extremely excited because he never has people over. As was walking in another isle he stopped and a sudden relization hit him like a truck and he turned bright red.

 _I just asked that women out on a date._

OoOoO

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter so I'm posting it the way it is.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-The Baagel Child**


	3. Chance meetings

Webber, Wess, Wifrid, and Wolfgang all were ready for their first performance of 12, and they were a little nervous because their was also a magic show in town too because they didn't need the compitition. But even though they were nervous, they really did put on a show, and it really showed in the audience because they were left with a standing ovation. Plus, the magic show didn't seem to interfear with the crowd because they were almost sold out (Not to mention that the magic show had been there for a while anyway).

" _You hear that?_ "Wigfrid asked Webber when they were done taking bows, " _That right there, is why we perform._ "

"Yeah, we suppose that's true." Webber said looking up at the audience as Wess nodded in agreement.

" _What about you, Wolfgang?_ " Wigfrid asked.

"Wolfgang agrees with Wifrid." he said, not looking at her.

OoOoO

"That was wonderful!" Wendy said once her and Woodie were out of the circus tent.

"I thought you would like it, and tomorrow we could go to a magic show that is also in town." Woodie offered.

"I would like that very much!" she said, getting into his car.

"Alright well, if you promise to be good and not destroy my house tomorrow, then we may go." Woodie said.

"I promise!" she said.

"Alright then." Woodie said.

OoOoO

It was a strange thought to Wilson, that he was actually having someone over, much less than a girl. He liked it though, he liked the thought of waiting for someone to come to his house.

DING! DONG!

Wilson took a deep breath and opened the door to see Willow on the other side.

"Hi Wilson!" she greeted when he opened the door.

"Hello Willow." he said while gesturing for her to come in.

When she came in she took a quick look at the room she was in. It was very small and a little dusy, but that didn't really bother her since their was only one person who lives here. She looked at the kitchen and noticed that he was making something.

"I'm making some pasta." Wilson said, noticing her curiousity.

"It smells amazing." Willow said.

Wilson bulshed, "Why thank you, Willow."

He walked into the kitchen to finish the food leaving a confused Willow just standing there. She didn't want to be rude and just sit down anywhere so she just kind of stood there awkwardly.

"You may sit down, I you wish to." Wilson said not looking up from the meal he was making.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." she said sitting down at the table.

 _Oh thank goodness!_ she thought as Wilson brought over the food, _I thought this awkward silence was going to last forever._

OoOoO

William bowed with Charlie as the crowd clapped in approval of their performance. The two backed up a little bit as the big red certain fell and people started to leave.

"Another day, another preformance." William said in thought as him and his assisstant walked to there changing rooms.

Charlie giggled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, of course it's not a bad thing." William said quickly.

"Relax William, I'm just teasing."

He shrugged, "I guess so."

Charlie rolled her eyes and went into her changing room and William did the same. When the two were done they said good bye to each other and went their seperate ways. William got into his car to drive to the store to pick up some food that he could eat quickly and get to bed. When he got to the store it was pretty much empty as he looked around for something to eat, he went down an isle to see a women that he some what reconized trying to find something.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked the women, getting her attention.

" _I don't know, have you?_ " she asked.

William thought for a moment, then it hit him, "I have! You were one of the posters to advertise a circus coming to town!"

The women looked up at him proudly, " _Yup, that's me! I was more in the acting business but I decided to do some circus work until I get back on my feet._ "

"Interesting, I'm a magician." William said.

" _Really? I did hear of a magic show in town before I got here._ " Wifrid said in thought.

"Well, the name is William, and I suppose may best preformer win!" he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

" _Wigfrid, and yeah I suppose._ " she said while shanking his hand.

"Well, see you around Wigfrid." William said after grabbing something.

" _See ya._ " Wigfrid said as he walked away and as she kept looking for something to satisfy her.

OoOoO

"It took you how long?" Willow asked.

"Two years." Wilson answered looking at the robot.

"Is it not turned on or something?" Willow asked, noticing it's lack of movement.

"Oh he's just charging, we can turn him on after dinner." Wilson offered.

"That would be nice!" Willow implied before eating some pasta.

She wasn't really a good cook, so this meal was like heaven to her.

"So Willow, how long have you been working at the library?" he asked.

"Not long, I just moved trying to..." Willow paused, "... trying to get a new start."

Wilson raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything despite his curiousity. He belived that everyone had a right to not speak of something that hurts them, and whatever happened in the past hurt her for sure.

"I can take your plate if you're done." Wilson offered, breaking to silence.

"Yes, I'm done, thanks." she said handing him her plate.

Wilson nodded and quickly did the dishes, not wanting to leave her waiting for too long.

"Alright, let's do this." he said walking over to the robot with Willow following him.

He unplugged the robot and flipped a switch and pushed a button turning the robot on.

" **SYSTEMS TURNED ON.** " WX-78 said when he turned on.

"WX-78, this is Willow." Wilson said, gesturing toward her.

" **IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU WILLOW.** " the robot said making Willow smile.

"It's nice to meet you too!" she said happily.

WX-78 turned to Wilson, " **IS THERE ANYTHING YOU REQUIRE, WILSON?** "

Wilson shook his head, "No, I just wanted you to meet my friend."

" **OH, ALRIGHT THEN.** " WX-78 said.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Willow said as Wilson turned the robot off, "And you made him by yourself?"

Wilson smiled proudly, "Yes I did!"

"Wow, that's just... wow!" Willow said.

Wilson's smile grew, he loved having someone to show his creation with, "I'm glad that you like it."

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime!" Willow said, as she got ready to leave.

"I would love too." Wilson said as she started to leave.

"Bye!" Willow yelled as she started to drive off.

Wilson waved, and closed the door, wisking that she could have stayed longer.

OoOoO

It was a normal day of work for Woodie, he was chopping down trees with his axe lucy. Even though the other people who worked there were really good at their jobs, Woodie is known as one of the best workers they've ever had. And even Woodie taked huge pride in what he does, he still remained pretty modest about it.

So, as he was happily chopping down a tree when a worker ran up to him, "Woodie we need to leave, there is a forest fire!"

Woodie nodded and instantly ran out of the forest while dialing 911.

OoOoO

Willow was driving in her small car on her way to a store out of town, Winkerbottom told her that she only buys her food from a store somewhere out of town. This didn't bug her though, mainly because Winkerbottom offered to pay her back.

As she was driving down the rode she saw smoke coming from a fire.

She pulled over, and squinted at the smoke and thought, _Oh geez, that's obviously a forest fire._

Willow knew that she had to drive away as fast as she could, but then she saw two men running toward her.

"You need help?" she yelled.

The two men stopped running toward her, panting and they both nodded.

"We cut down trees for a livin' and..." he paused to catch his breath, "There is a forest fire."

"We called the fire department, and they're on their way." the other man said.

"Oh, alright." Willow said, still wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Umm, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Willow asked.

"You look very pale." he said.

"Oh, I just..." Willow thought for a moment, not knowing what to say, "... I'm afraid of fire, yeah that's it."

The man nodded understands, "Yeah I understand, we'll be fine, you can go. I mean, the fire fighters are already on their way and should be here soon."

Willow nodded and quickly got into her car and drive off, nearly getting pulled over for speeding.

OoOoO

Willow walked into the library, glad that she was away from the fire.

"You're back already?" Winkerbottom asked when seeing her come.

"Oh," Willow said when she realizes she forgot Winkerbottom's grocery's, "I... you see, there was kind of a set back."

Winkerbottom raised an eyebrow at her, "And what would that set back be?"

Willow took in a deep breath, "There was a forest fire, and i just couldn't go on."

"Oh, in that case, get back to work, and you may go get the grocery's later then." Winkerbottom said.

Willow nodded and quickly went on to work, and as she was working she thought, _Wilson! His house couldn't have been far from the fire!_

OoOoO

Wilson was very happy with himself at this point, he made a friend, and made something he's been working on for years in one week. Despite there being a fire not far from his house, he still felt amazing. Wilson really wants to see Willow again, but the problem is, he doesn't have anything to show her. She would have no reason to be at his house again at this point, other than him just wanting to see her and Wilson figures that she probably has better things to do.

It was late that night and Wilson was writing in his journal when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got up from his desk and went downstairs to answer the door.

"Willow?" he asked when he opened the door to see her standing there with an elderly women, "Is that the librarian?"

"Oh thank goodness! I saw that forest fire earlier today and got worried that you got caught in it or something." Willow said quickly.

Wilson felt his face flush, _She was worried, about_ _ **me!?**_

"She was freaking out, so I offered to drive her here in fear of her getting picked up for speeding." Winkerbottom said calmly, "I told her that if you were in danger there would have been something about it on the news."

Wilson smiled at the thought of her freaking out over him but quickly tried to dismiss it after a confused look from Willow.

"You're smiling!? I thought you might have been in trouble!" Willow yelled, making Wilson regret smiling at all.

"I... I thought that... ahh..." Wilson didn't know what to say as Winkerbottom laughed at his awkwardness.

"Well Willow, he's fine so why don't we leave so I can go to bed." Winkerbottom said after she was done laughing.

"Alright..." Willow said waving good bye to Wilson.

"Good bye, Willow." Wilson said before closing the door.

As he was walking back to his desk upstairs, he smiled even bigger than last time.

OoOoO

 **I really like this chapter, and I really hope that you liked too. I'm sorry if it seems like I included a lot of Wilson and Willow in this chapter because that's what I thought. I'm going to do some more interactions between the characters in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't be scared to tell me what you think!**

 **-The Baagel Child**


	4. A thanks and a scare

Wendy was happily walking down main street in the town, just taking in the beautiful weather. Were she comes from, rain hardly ever stops so some sunshine makes her feel a thousand times better. Ever since her sister's death she found it hard to stay happier, but she really tries to because that's what she what have wanted. Anyways, Woodie let Wendy walk around town and even left her some money so that she could buy something just as long as she promised to be safe.

So far, she had bought herself her favorite kind of cereal and some snackies so she didn't have to worry about bugging Woodie about food. Speaking of food, she was incredibly hungrey, and was heading towards a hamburger place to get some food with the little money she had left. Wendy walked through the door and quickly got in line and ordered her food.

"That'll be $7.53, miss" the guy at the cownter said.

Wendy felt her face grow warm, _I only have five bucks, and there are people behind me!_

"Umm, little girl did you hear me? I told you that you need to give me $7.53!" the guy said testing her.

"I-I only have five bucks..." Wendy said softly.

The guy's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something when a tall, black haired women behind Wendy spoke up.

"I'll pay." she said handing the cashier some money.

He sighed and took the money causing Wendy to quickly find a seat so someone else could order. When she saw that the lady who helped her finished her order and sat down Wendy slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Thank you ma'm." Wendy said quietly, barely making eye contact.

The woman smiled and replied, "You're very welcome my dear, I felt pretty bad and I had some spare change."

Wendy looked up at her and smiled, but she also felt as though she's seen her before...

"Oh my gosh!" Wendy yelled, taking the woman and everyone else in the fast food place by surprise.

"Wh-what?" she asked after everyone went back to whatever.

"I've seen you before! On this one poster that I keep seeing around town, you're a magican's assisstant! It said your name is Charlie!" Wendy said.

Charlie giggled, "Yes, that's me!"

"Wow! You're so cool!" Wendy said happily.

"Thank you, ahh..."

"Wendy, my name is Wendy!"

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Wendy." Charlie said nicely.

Wendy smiled brightly at Charlie and then went on her merry way, _I can't wait to tell uncle!_

She thought as she cheerfully walked back to Woodie's house.

OoOoO

Webber sat grumpily in a small show trailer, completely alone.

 _This is stupid, we cannot belive that the others get to go into town but us! Just because we look a little different!_ Webber thought, thinking of the discussion they had before the others left.

He remembered Woldgang and Wess standing impationtly by the door while Wigfrid tried to explain to him why he couldn't come with. Webber hated that she acted so stubbern, it was one of the rare times with her that he dredded thinking about and that he usally finds himself blushing when she so much smiles.

 _No, we will not think about that! We are mad at her and we have every right to be mad!_ Webber thought, trying to shake off his feelings.

He turned his head and stared at the motionless door for a moment and slowly, a idea hatched in his brain.

 _If the others can go outside, so can we! Besides, we'll only be a minute._ He lied to himself as he got up, and happily made his way outside.

He breathed in the fresh air and looked around, unsure as to where he should go. As he looked, his eyes landed on a forest not too far away and a smile grew on his face.

 _Perhapes we could find more of our kind in there!_ Webber thought as he quickly walked over into a forest.

OoOoO

Wilson dragged his feet on his dirty and long driveway, absently walking to his mailbox to retreave some mail for the day. He didn't like being away from his work too much so he picked up his pace a tiny bit, keeping his eyes on the mailbox at the end of his driveway. About a yard or too away from his mailbox, Wilson quickly stopped walking at the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder.

 _Please hope it's not a bear or anything. It couldn't be Willow or Winkerbottom because I don't think they would be the forest-walking kind of people._ Wilson thought as his looked at where he thought the noises were coming from.

As he expected, something did appear from behind the thick trees, but what he was not expecting, was a human-like spider cheerfully looking his way.

"Hello there!" he called, walking toward Wilson.

Wilson instantly screamed and ran as fast as he could up to his house.

"Wait! No! Stop! We don't want to hurt you!"

Who knows weither Wilson heard him or not, because he scrambled into his house and locked his door. Webber frownd and when he walked up to Wilson's porch and knocked on his door.

"Hello! We know you are in there, we promise to not hurt you! Please come out!"

Wilson creaked open the door and nervously poked his head out the door, "W-we?"

"Oh! There you are! We are Webber."

"You are Webber?" Wilson asked, opening his door a little more.

"Yes!" Webber said, obviously expecting Wilson's name.

"I-I'm Wilson H-Higgsburey."

"We are pleased to meet you Wilson."

"Umm, what e-exactly are you?" Wilson asked.

"We are not sure, all we know is that we have always been this way."

"Fasinating..." Wilson said in thought, "Would you like to come inside? I'd like to... ahh..."

"To what?" Webber tilted his head in question.

Wilson thought for a moment, trying to find a better way of saying 'Come inside so I can examine you!'

"Ahh... to talk, yes that's it."

"I'd love to!" Webber said happily as Wilson opened to door wider so Webber could come in.

OoOoO

" _WHERE IS HE!?_ " Wigfrid screamed, turning her head in all different directions.

"Wolfgang already told you, I do not know." Wolfgang replied.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Wigfrid snapped, " _SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND HIM!_ "

She was so flustered and worried that she almost forgot to stay in character, almost. Wigfrid, Wess and Wolfgang looked all around the circus grounds and that's when they really started to worry.

"Wolfgang thinks we should split up." Wolfgang suggested.

Wess nodded in agreement and the two turned to Wigfrid, waiting for her answer.

" _Good idea, Wess you should search the left side of the town and Wolfgang you should check out the right side."_

Wess made a questioning gesture towards her.

" _I'm going to search the forest._ "

OoOoO

 **So, I know I haven't posted anything for a really long time, but I really just want to work at my own pace and write when I really want to. I'm doing this because school started for me and my focuse had to shift. Of course, I'll still post but it might not be as much as during the summer so, please be patient with me when it comes to this.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**

 **-The Baagel Child**


End file.
